


Delirio

by Muffliat0



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Drinny All The Way's Drinny-Con 2020, F/M, Facebook: Drinny All The Way, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27597464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffliat0/pseuds/Muffliat0
Summary: La mirada de la chica se enfocó en él, guardó silencio un momento, sin comprender nada de lo que estaba pasando, él estaba desesperado, como si en cualquier momento fuese a echarse a correr.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 2





	Delirio

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, al igual que algunos personajes.
> 
> Este One Shot está participando en el Drinny-Con 2020, organizado este año por la página de Facebook "Drinny All The Way".

El sonido de pasos apresurados alrededor era cada vez más fuerte, una vez que la voz del señor tenebroso resonó en la cabeza de todos, algo cambió, un frío la invadió por completo, un pequeño destello de oscuridad comenzó a incrementarse en su ser.

¿Realmente la había abandonado aquella vez en la cámara secreta?

Bueno, sí una vez pensó que sí, ahora sabía que no, él nunca soltaba a sus víctimas, las serpientes por lo regular se enroscaban alrededor de sus víctimas, mientras le apretaban más y más, hasta asfixiarlos.

Lord Voldemort había hecho lo contrario, la había soltado, y mientras más se olvidaba de él, mientras más creía en su felicidad, en realidad, iba recorriendo un camino cada vez más sinuoso sin siquiera pensarlo.

Siempre elije el camino de las espinas, es el verdadero.

Había escuchado a un par de chicas muggles hablar al respecto de aquello, el camino lleno de flores, por lo regular tendía a ser una trampa, bien, ya la había descubierto.

—Ginny –la voz de su hermano Charlie llegó hasta sus oídos –Ginny ¿te encuentras bien?

Giró el rostro hasta el hombre. —Sí, muy bien ¿por qué?

—McGonagall está enviando a todos los menores fuera del colegio, tienes que irte –ordenó.

—No puedes mandarme, no eres mi padre –frunció el cejo –voy a quedarme.

—No puedes quedarte, mamá y papá me enviaron para asegurarme de que te marcharas junto con los demás y…

_Sé que estás ahí, puedo sentirte, ven y únete a mis filas, he visto tu ser, Ginevra Weasley, muy bien sabes por qué te elegí a ti, en lugar de a otro de tus hermanos._

Su mirada chocolate se enfocó en Charlie de nuevo, al parecer, no había escuchado la voz de Voldemort, estaba comunicándose solo con ella, se llevó ambas manos al cuello, con la respiración un poco agitada.

—No voy a irme, y mejor que le digas a nuestros padres.

La chica se echó a correr sin dirección aparente, pero algo dentro de ella, le estaba marcando el camino, un camino lleno de muerte y destrucción ¿por qué lo hacía? No lo sabía, simplemente no podía detenerse.

—M—

Draco corría desesperado, Potter, Weasley y Granger habían salvado su trasero de aquella sala de menesteres, y no quiso quedarse para nada más, si se les ocurría interrogarlo, no estaba muy seguro de poder resistir mucho.

Se detuvo a mitad de uno de los corredores cuando vio a alguien que no se movía, su cabello rojo lo distinguió, sin duda era la chica Weasley, quiso marcharse sin importarle más, pero su hermano había ayudado a salvarle el trasero.

Se reprendió a sí mismo, y regresó en sus pasos, la joven retrocedió cuando lo vio, y por la expresión de miedo en su rostro, tuvo que mirar atrás, pero solamente estaban ellos dos.

—No, no, no quiero ir contigo –chilló, cubriéndose los oídos y negando de forma frenética –déjame en paz.

—Es mejor que salgamos de aquí, los Mortífagos…

—Déjame en paz, Tom, no voy a ir contigo, me tomó tanto tiempo librarme de la sombra de ti, de todo lo que dejaste en mi mente.

Draco se quedó callado, tragó saliva, había olvidado por completo el hecho de que su padre le había dado el diario de Tom Riddle a la chica frente a él, bueno, hacía un par de años, cuando apenas tenía once años.

—No soy Riddle, ven conmigo –le extendió la mano, un poco dudoso, ahora tenía dobles razones para ayudarla a salir de aquel lugar, y no sería fácil, porque estaba sumergida en un gran delirio.

— ¿Crees que voy a confiar en ti? –Se burló –sólo déjame en paz.

La joven se lanzó contra él cuando intentó sujetarla del hombro, golpeaba bastante fuerte, así que terminó cubriéndose del ataque en lugar de intentar controlarla.

No tenía forma de demostrarle que no era el señor tenebroso, no si ella todo lo que podía era ver y escuchar la voz de ese hombre, tragó saliva y sujetándola del rostro terminó por besarla, ella se sacudió desesperada, pero un momento después, pareció funcionar.

—Mírame, mírame a mí –soltó agitado Draco –soy yo, Draco Malfoy ¿puedes verme?

La mirada de la chica se enfocó en él, guardó silencio un momento, sin comprender nada de lo que estaba pasando, él estaba desesperado, como si en cualquier momento fuese a echarse a correr.

—Dime ¿sabes quién soy?

—Malfoy –musitó.

—Bien, sí, soy Draco Malfoy –resopló un poco aliviado.

—Pero… qué… ¿qué pasa?

—Estabas delirando con el señor tenebroso –informó –pero ahora tenemos que marcharnos.

—Pero ¿por qué voy a confiar en ti?

Alejó su mano de él cuando intentó sujetarla, su sonrisa fue divertida, aunque pudo parecer una mueca extraña ante los ojos de la pelirroja.

—No te pedí que lo hicieras, simplemente te dije que tenemos que marcharnos.

—Sí, pero tú eres un mortífago.

—Estoy pensando en renunciar a mi empleo –comentó como si nada –dime ¿podemos irnos ahora? –Ella observó su mano una vez más –por favor, toma mi mano, y marchémonos, porque puedo irme yo solo, pero no quiero.

A pesar de que sabía que Draco Malfoy jamás pedía algo por favor, y que no se arriesgaría por ella, lo sujetó, y más tardó en hacerlo, que en ser jalada por él rápidamente, antes de que la pared se destruyera y más sirvientes de Voldemort entraran.

La presión en su mano se volvió más fuerte conforme las voces se acercaban a ellos, ella miró sobre su hombro, pero no dijo nada al darse cuenta de que casi los alcanzaban.

—Por aquí –la empujó a un aula –quiero que sepas una cosa, hice esto porque así lo quería, no por otra cosa.

Ella se acercó a él y por impulso lo besó, respondió el beso por un momento y después la empujó y cerró la puerta, lo escuchó decirles que se había escapado y todos los pasos apresurados se alejaron cada vez más, la voz de Voldemort en su cabeza se había ido, ahora todo lo que le quedaba, era la sensación de aquel beso robado.


End file.
